


Leather and Lace

by RobertCop3



Category: King of Fighters, Samurai Spirits | Samurai Shodown (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Leather, Massage, Name-Calling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: Sequel to "Fringe Benefits" set in an AU timeline where Iroha becomes Elisabeth Blanctorche's submissive lover. It's Friday night, and someone has been a naughty butt-maid, something that will not go un-punished by her mistress. But as painful as their sessions can be, Iroha knows that the lady of Blanctorche Manor also takes excellent care of her "slaves." Contains F/F dom/sub.
Relationships: Elisabeth Blanctorche/Iroha (Samurai Spirits)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Leather and Lace

**Leather and Lace**

by

RobertCop3

This is an idea I got that is semi-inspired by LordRyu’s fic “SNK Heroines: Tournament of Dignity.” Well, actually, it’s a sequel to a smut fic I wrote called “Fringe Benefits,” but that fic was inspired by “Heroines,” so you should probably read them before you continue. I’ll wait.

… … … … …

You’re back? Okay, then. This fic you’re about to read takes place in an Alternate Universe timeline from “Fringe Benefits,” one where Iroha’s daydream actually wasn’t a dream, and she and Elisabeth are now in a Dom/Sub sexual relationship. It’s not as long as my other smuts (a quickie, if you will), but you know how it is when you get an idea.

Well, now that all that’s out of the way: I hope you enjoy, and as always, feedback is welcome.

All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don’t own them or the video games.

* * *

Spanking, handcuffs, and cunnilingus… just a typical Friday night in the master bedroom of Blanctorche Manor. Or rather, what had become typical ever since Elisabeth’s finest maid had received her recent promotion. And what a promotion it was: everything Iroha had secretly longed for since she’d started working here, and then some.

Her relationship with her Master had hit a few bumps recently, and not the type that could be smoothed out by reading women’s magazines. At least, the lovely butt-maid had yet to find a publication that outlined how to deal with falling into a rift in the fabric of space-time, one which spit her out into a new century, all while she’d been entering a sexual awakening, and now found herself separated from the man she was both in love and lust with by a few centuries. That was the sort of relationship problem that would stump even Carrie Bradshaw.

But until she could get home to her own time, she’d finally found a pleasant diversion, one she’d been longing for ever since her current employer had taken her in. Her heart and soul still belonged to her Master, and always would. But for the time being, her body belonged to Elisabeth Blanctorche. And Iroha’s timid, subservient nature was well-suited to the older woman’s sexual kinks.

Tonight was no exception to their usual love-play. Iroha was on her back on her mistress’s rather spacious bed, stripped of all her clothing, except for a black leather collar around her neck with a small metal tag engraved with the words PROPERTY OF MADAME BLANCTORCHE. The maid’s arms were raised over her head, wrists handcuffed to the polished brass bed frame, while Elisabeth sat on her face and ground her dripping wet pussy against her toy’s hungry lips, all while her own mouth emitted a mixture of moans and derogatory remarks about Iroha’s character, which never failed to get the submissive’s own pussy sopping wet.

* * *

It had actually started earlier in the day: Elisabeth had found some non-existent fault in her maid’s work, providing an excuse to order her to remove her flimsy black thong (the only thing on Iroha’s skimpy uniform which provided any coverage whatsoever to that legendary butt of hers), and go commando for the rest of the day. “Report to the master bedroom at nine o’clock sharp!” She’d instructed the shapeshifter. “Then you’ll get these back.” So saying, she’d slipped the panties into the pocket of her trousers and left her servant to get back to work with her new handicap.

Of course, there had been whispers from the other housekeeping staff when Iroha resumed her chores. Most of them knew that she and Elisabeth were now lovers, because they’d walked in on the pair during one of the many times the lady of the manor was doling out punishment to her new fuck-slave. The reactions were mixed: some were envious, others accused her of screwing around to try and get a quick promotion. None of them suspected that Iroha already _had_ been promoted, and that screwing around was part of her job.

So she’d continued her working day with her butt completely exposed. Iroha’s uniform had already been “fan-service incarnate,” but now that had been turned up way past eleven.She’d done her best to focus on her job, enduring the remarks from the other staff and trying not to let the embarrassment make her moist between the legs, as that would definitely stain the virginal white of her apron, and cause even more whispers. After a few hours, she’d stopped off in her own bed-chamber to put on another thong. True, this would earn her punishment from “Madame Blanctorche,” but she was counting on that.

Sure enough, at the appointed hour, her mistress answered Iroha’s knock on her bedroom door dressed in thigh-high black leather boots, gloves, and a tight leather corset that exposed both her very impressive bust, and her shaved womanhood. Elisabeth Blanctorche’s lipstick was a much darker shade of red than the blue-eyed beauty normally wore, but it only made those full lips of hers look even more appetizing. The older woman had given her new sex toy a sultry smile, and flicked her tongue against the tip of her trusty riding crop.

For a moment, the maid just stood there, breath catching in her throat at how beautiful the noble woman looked, admiring her voluptuous curves that were usually hidden beneath clothing befitting one of her social standing. She managed to resist the urge to say this out loud, and instead folded her hands and gave a dutiful bow, bending low at the waist.

“Right on time, my pet,” Elisabeth purred. “I do love it when my fuck-slave is punctual.”

“I am happy to serve my Madame in any way,” Iroha answered with her own sultry purr, remaining bowed as she’d not been given a command to rise.

Elisabeth looked her over, though her steel-blue eyes quickly gravitated towards the large, prominent M-shape of her slave’s plump butt cheeks. But her smile faded when she saw the string of black floss running through the deep crevasse that separated those impressive glutes. “What is the meaning of this, fuck-slave?” She’d snapped, eyes going from warm to ice in an instant. “Did I not specifically order you to go without a thong for the rest of the day?”

“F-forgive me, Madame Blanctorche,” Iroha pretended to stammer. “It’s j-just that… your p-p-punishment was… well, it was making me wet.”

“Yes, that’s hardly surprising. You get off on embarrassment because you’re a slut. Why is this news to me?”

The maid bowed lower, cheeks growing red. “Well, I… decided… th-that if I didn’t put on panties, then… it would stain my apron.”

Her mistress was not impressed. “Aprons are supposed to be stained. It’s why we wear them. The truth is: you just wanted to disobey me, didn’t you, fuck-slave?”

It took a bit more control than usual for Iroha to stay in character. “Oh, oh, no, Madame Blanctorche. I would… never disobey you intentionally. I’m… I’m loyal… You know this. Whatever you command, I will obey. Let me prove my loyalty to you.”

Elisabeth grabbed her by the back of her thong, using it to drag her into the bedroom. Iroha shuddered at the feel of the black satin tugging at her sensitive nether-lips, already growing wet with desire. “Get in here, you little slut!” her mistress growled, slamming the door behind her.

The maid had then been instructed to stand in the middle of the room, arms at her sides. Elisabeth circled her like a bird of prey, her blue-eyed gaze just as hard and unflinching as one of these animals. But she couldn’t avoid showing just the slightest glint of lust at the way Iroha’s pert nipples poked against the thin white fabric of her uniform, or how the garment accented all the heavenly thickness below her waist: wide hips, meaty thighs made all the more sexier by her tight black satin stockings, and of course her most stunning feature, that incredible thong-clad butt which had earned her an embarrassing nickname when Blanctorche Manor had been host to over thirty fighting ladies. But one she was stuck with now.

The lady of the manor paused in her circling, and frowned when she saw the look on her sex toy’s face. “Wipe that smile off, you insubordinate bitch!” She lashed out with the crop, slapping it across the wide expanse of Iroha’s shapely rump, watching her butt fat jiggle for a few seconds before it settled back down. “You disobeyed me. _**Me**_ , Madame Blanctorche, the woman to whom you owe everything in this century. And you think this is a game?”

The maid responded with a dutiful bow, bending at the waist and dipping her head even lower than she had in the hallway. “Of course not, Madame. I am… so terribly sorry if I offended you. I am… willing to make it up to you, in… any way you wish. I will… take any punishment you give. After all, I… I am your willing fuck-slave. My body is your property.”

She gasped in painful pleasure, as Elisabeth’s crop smacked her on the butt once more. “Rise,” the noble-woman said. Iroha did as asked, and as she was straightening herself up, her mistress pressed the tip of the crop against the bottom of the maid’s chin… then planted a deep, juicy kiss on Iroha’s full lips. Iroha shuddered at the sensation, the other woman’s mouth was so soft, like warm velvet.

After suckling the maid’s lower lip for a second, Elisabeth pulled away, the deep dark red of her own lips curled into a half-smile. “Well, we’ll see if you can earn your forgiveness, fuck-slave.” She jabbed the crop in her lover’s direction. “Now, strip. I want all of it off.”

“As you command, Madame Blanctorche.” Iroha wasted little time shedding each part of her uniform and dropping it on the soft, plush carpeting. After she removed the white lace choker from her neck, Elisabeth stepped forward and snapped on the leather collar. Soon the maid was completely nude, save for that one small accessory. She kept her arms at her sides, knowing there would be even further punishment if she tried to cover herself without permission, and she’d been insubordinate enough for one day.

Her mistress’s smile grew wider, blue eyes narrowed into slits, as she ran the crop slowly over the generous swell of Iroha’s breasts, noting how hard her plump red nipples were already. “The collar suits you, I think,” she purred at her slave. “After all, you _are_ my slutty little bitch, are you not?”

Another shudder ran through her naked body, and not just because of the cool air in the room. “Yes, Madame. I am your slutty bitch, and… I deserve to be punished.”

As always, Elisabeth did not waste words or actions, using only what was necessary. Stiff as the sensual leather she wore, she pointed with her crop towards the bed. “My thoughts exactly. On the bed. Now.”

The submissive maid did as instructed. After climbing onto the comfortable mattress she felt cold steel click around her left wrist. Elisabeth, being none too gentle, quickly used the other side of the handcuff to shackle her slave’s arm to one of the tall posts that took up each corner of the bed’s frame. She then reached into her corset, pulled out a second pair of cuffs, and shackled the other wrist to the opposite post, leaving the maid in an exposed position on her knees, her front facing the wall while her back faced Elisabeth. “Comfy?” Her mistress asked, after the other woman was secure.

“Oh, yes,” Iroha answered. She then cried out in painful pleasure a split-second later as the crop came down hard on her voluptuous backside.

“Yes, _what_ , you little bitch?” Elisabeth snapped.

“Y-yes… Madame Blanctorche,” she corrected herself. Another tangible shudder ran through her succulent body, and a familiar heat rose rapidly in her loins.

Elisabeth felt the same heat building in her as well, the cleft between her legs already growing damp with anticipation of what was to come. But first things first. “Well, you’re not supposed to be. So, let’s see what we can do to fix that.” She took a moment to plant a kiss on Iroha’s right butt cheek, leaving a small imprint of her dark lipstick on the maid’s creamy smooth skin. “Such a perfect work of art you have, my pet. It’s always a shame to deface it, but when your disobedience forces me to teach you a lesson, well then, you leave me no choice.” She moved to the foot of the bed, raised the crop high. “This will hurt me more than it does you.”

“Oh, yes, Madame,” her pretty slave gasped. “Please, teach me a lesson. I’m such a naughty little maid. I deserve this!”

And so they began, Elisabeth’s arm moving up and down in steady rhythm, alternating between one butt cheek and then the other, the sound of the crop against the maid’s copious rear echoing like gunshots through the bedroom. Every now and then the noble woman would pause to watch that divine booty jiggle like fresh Jell-O from the onslaught. Then she would resume.

Tears stung Iroha’s eyes, loud moans of pleasure escaped her lips, and with each smack against her butt, she could feel her desire rising. It was trickling out of her now, coating her inner thighs.

When those thick globes of butt fat had turned a nice, rosy red all over, Elisabeth paused to take a breather. “Well, fuck-slave, have you learned your lesson?” Though she already knew the answer to this. Even from where she stood, she could smell the heady musk of desire leaking from Iroha’s shaved pussy. Just as her own juices were trickling out of her, staining the leather cuffs of her thigh-highs.

“Yes, Madame,” the other woman panted, trying to catch her breath, eyes still watery from the delightful stinging ache in her butt.

“So you will obey me from now on?”

“I… I will, Madame.”

“Even if I were to, say… order you to do your chores completely naked, so the entire household can see what a slutty little bitch you are?”

Another shudder of pleasure, more tangible than any that had come before. “Oh, yes, Madame… I… I’m a dirty, slutty bitch. I don’t care who knows it. I’ll walk naked through the mansion, if you command it.”

Elisabeth’s voice became a sultry purr once more, and she ran the crop’s head slowly up the soft curve of her lover’s bare back. “As tempting as that would be, I can think of another way for my fuck-slave to earn my forgiveness.” So saying, she unlocked both sets of cuffs, only to flip Iroha onto her back and shackle her in a new position, using one pair of cuffs to bind her wrists to the bed frame. “You want those cuffs to come off? You must eat your way to freedom.”

* * *

Which brings us back to the present moment, and the third part of the trifecta mentioned earlier. Elisabeth was moaning loud enough to wake the mansion as she sat on her slave’s pretty face, feeling Iroha’s tongue inside her tight, wet pussy. The maid’s expert ministrations were making her honey flow more earnestly, trickling out of her and running down Iroha’s chin.

“Mmmmm, yes, that’s a good fuck-slave!” Elisabeth cried, grinding against the other woman’s face even harder. “Oooh, keep licking it! Yes! Oh, yes! Lick it… harder, you… filthy… little whore…” The leather-clad vixen arched her back, her knees going weak as Iroha did that trick that she had never experienced with any other lover. While moving her tongue in a circular motion over the walls of Elisabeth’s sex, the shapeshifter also lightly caressed the labia with her teeth, working both the inner and outer in perfect synchronicity.

The end result sent an overpowering wave of pleasure through the older woman, rendering her speechless for a moment. Her blue eyes rolled back in her head, mouth came open, emitting a high-pitched screech that almost made the venerable walls of her bedroom shudder. “Ooooh, _Mon_ _Dieu!_ ” She cried out, losing herself in the moment so much it allowed some of her old accent to creep back into her voice.

For the next few minutes, she was reduced to incoherent moaning from the maid’s expert oral work, so much so that she was not even of the right mind frame to make further derogatory remarks about Iroha’s supposed promiscuity. Not that she needed to anymore. Her colorful comments so far had gotten her lover dripping wet, to the point where making Elisabeth cum was now a necessity, so she could get her hands free and tend to herself. So she continued her decadent sapphic feasting, losing herself in the sweet taste of her mistress, and the pleasant smell of sweat, leather and expensive French perfume.

A few minutes later, Elisabeth was close to the brink of an orgasmic nirvana, but she’d managed to regain some control of her senses, enough that she was drifting back and forth between languages. “Ah, oui! Oui, ma sale petite pute! Lick that... pussy, you naughty bitch!” She lashed out with the crop, smacking Iroha’s copious thigh meat, and ground even harder, her shapely butt rubbing against Iroha’s face.

“Mmmmmff!” Iroha opened her mouth wider, tongue flicking now against her mistress’s clit, pushing her even closer to the edge.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Elisabeth screamed, arching her back once more. “Oh, that’s so good! Oui! Oui! Make your… mistress cum, you… filthy… little… fucking who... whoreUUUUUUUHHHHAAAAAAH!” Anything further she had to say devolved into a scream of passion as her orgasm took her. She continued to grind with her hips, the walls of her sex spasming hard, creaming on the face of her fuck-slave. Iroha opened her mouth as wide as she could and lapped at the hot juices that gushed from her mistress.

Elisabeth’s pussy gave one final convulsion, and then she was spent. She slipped off of the maid’s face and lay on her stomach on the mattress, blue eyes shut while she waited for the world to stop spinning.

Iroha had her eyes shut as well, breathing in the sweet scent of the nectar she’d just been basted in. After several minutes, she felt a familiar warmth pressing down on her, then a pair of soft lips drawing her own into a tender kiss. While one hand fondled the maid’s bosom, the other pulled the handcuff key from her corset, and reached up to release Iroha from her bonds. As soon as her arms were free, she wrapped them around Elisabeth in a warm embrace, caressing her back as their mouths continued their dance.

Finally, the older woman came up for air. “C’est magnifique,” she breathed, then flicked her tongue gently over Iroha’s lips. “Are you all right?”

“I’m a little sore, Madame,” she answered. “But no more than usual.”

“Well, you’ve definitely earned your forgiveness,” Elisabeth told her. Then she tossed her crop to the floor, got up from the bed, and started to strip off her dominatrix gear. “That was perfectly exquisite, as always. Now it’s time for Madame Blanctorche to care for her lovely slave.”

This was always Iroha’s favorite part. She watched with desire glowing in her otherwise innocent baby blues while Elisabeth slipped out of the corset and peeled off her gloves and boots, leaving her fully nude. The maid’s loins had already been throbbing from her punishment earlier, and the sight of her mistress in her birthday suit only intensified that liquid heat. “God, you’re so sexy, Madame,” Iroha whispered, her hand drifting down the tight muscle of her belly towards her shaved pussy…

Then she felt another hand close gently around her wrist and place her arm at her side. “S’il vous plait, ma cherie,” Elisabeth said in a tone much softer than any she’d used all night. She then climbed back onto the bed, and used her hands to gently spread apart her lover’s thick thighs, placing herself between them. “Autorise moi.”

“Oui, Madame,” Iroha said with a giggle. Those giggles soon gave way to gasps of pleasure when she felt Elisabeth’s soft, red lips touch against her firm flesh, planting a series of small, nibbling kisses up the inner thigh, making her way slowly towards their apex. “Oh, _Madame!”_ She cried out when those lips at last made contact with the maid’s hot pussy, which had already been dripping desire onto the satin sheets.

Elisabeth took to her own task with all the skill that her submissive had shown earlier. Her fingers ran up and down the silky pink folds of Iroha’s outer labia, while her tongue pushed past them towards the source of intense heat within the younger woman, making it burn even brighter.

“Ooooh, Madame! Yes! Oh, God, it feels so good!” Iroha gazed down at the beautiful sight of the dark-haired noble vixen, head buried between her legs, mouth latched onto the maid’s pussy and giving it everything she had. Something about seeing her employer like that, serving the servant, that made it that much hotter, to the point where Iroha also lost the ability to speak coherently, and was reduced to a moaning mass of putty. As Elisabeth continued to lap at her womanhood, one of Iroha’s hands went to her breast, pinching and twerking her own nipples in time with the older woman’s licking.

Elisabeth’s rough play from earlier had already pushed Iroha close to the brink of her own unbridled bliss, so it was no surprise that she only lasted another minute under the oral assault. “Oh, Madame!” She screamed, bucking her hips against Elisabeth’s mouth. “Oh, God, I’m gonna cum! Oh yes… Oh yes… _MADAAAAAAAAAME!”_ Iroha arched her back and screamed as the fire in her loins exploded into the raging inferno of her climax, the walls of her sex throbbing in time with the warm juices that squirted from her vaginal entrance, basting her mistress’s face while Elisabeth tried to lap up as much of the sweet, tangy nectar as she could.

Finally, the fire was extinguished. Iroha collapsed back on the mattress, breathing hard, her milky skin glistening with sweat. “Mmmm, merci beaucoup, Madame Blanctorche,” she muttered after a minute, once her breathing had slowed.

“Vous etes les bienvenus, my pet,” Elisabeth said as she rose from the bed once more. “But we’re not done yet. Turn over.”

Iroha eagerly did as asked, a smile spreading over her full red lips in anticipation of what was to come. Her mistress’s tastes in the bedroom were a little rougher than what the maid had experienced with her friend Mai Shiranui. Sometimes, they were a _lot_ rougher. Now and then, it just plain hurt. But Elisabeth always played an active part in the recovery process afterwards, to insure that no permanent damage was done to her fuck-slave, and that she’d be fresh for the next time “Madame Blanctorche” required her services.

Sure enough, she soon felt her employer straddling her lower legs, followed by the heavenly sensation of warm massage oil being squirted onto her tender butt. She shuddered with pleasure as the older woman began to gently spread the oil over the thick, round expanse of Iroha’s booty meat, rubbing those plump cheeks in a circular motion.

There was a time when Elisabeth had seemed immune to the charms of her butt-maid, even though Iroha possessed the power to make even a married woman contemplate an impromptu face-sitting session on the floor of a bathroom. Now, Elisabeth was truly mesmerized by the physics of “dat ass.” As she continued her soothing rubdown, her hands pushed those copious globes of meat in different directions, sometimes spreading them apart, sometimes moving up or down, and always they’d bounce back to their original position.

She squirted a little more oil onto Iroha’s butt and moved her caress downwards, tending to the maid’s luscious thigh meat now, sliding her hands up and down that thick, yet tight flesh, kneading the hard muscle beneath that baby-soft skin. After a few minutes of that, her hands gravitated back upwards to those succulent cheeks, and continued their circular rubbing, working the oil into the maid’s sore butt, cooling the burn from the punishment doled out earlier.

“Mmmmm, that’s wonderful, Madame,” Iroha whispered with her eyes shut. “Thank you.”

“Of course, my pet,” Elisabeth whispered back. “I can’t have my fuck-slave’s best feature get bruised, now can I?” Groping her beautiful ass was a pleasant side effect of the healing process, but it was making Elisabeth think that the hunger from earlier was not completely sated, as she felt a silky moisture build between her legs the more she massaged the maid’s butt. Though she tried to be gentle, her lust got the best of her, and she took a cheek in each hand and gave those luscious glutes a _real_ squeeze, once more mesmerized by the sight of that creamy butt fat filling the spaces between her fingers like Play-Doh.

“Oh, Madame!” Her slave emitted a small gasp of pain, but otherwise she was enjoying the sensation.

“Je suis desole,” Elisabeth said, easing her grip and resuming the circular rubbing. “Did that hurt?”

“Oh, no, Madame. It’s okay. My butt feels much better now.”

The older woman saw that the red was indeed fading from that bountiful booty, so she focused on the rest of Iroha’s delicious body, massaging her shoulders first, and also tending to each wrist one at a time, working out the kinks from the handcuffs. But the throbbing in her loins did not abate. If anything, it increased the more she touched her sexy maid, and so eventually those hands found their way to her butt once again.

“Here, Iroha,” she said. “Boost yourself up on your knees a little, just enough to stick your butt up.”

Despite how relaxed she was, the maid managed to do as asked. “Okay, Madame,” she complied. “But what are you…” her question was answered moments later, as she felt Elisabeth’s hands spread apart her plump butt cheeks, followed by the warm, wet sensation of the older woman’s tongue flicking over the rim of her anus.

“Oh, _Madame Blanctorche!”_ Iroha emitted a half-cry, half-gasp at the incredible feeling of having her back door eaten out in a similar fashion to her front. The maid had fond memories of the night that her friend Mai Shiranui had introduced her to this form of pleasure, and since then she’d been secretly longing to receive such butt-play from her mistress.

Like any true blue-blooded French noble, Elisabeth had a gifted tongue, both in speech and also in the carnal delights. Sometimes she would flick, then switch to broader strokes. Every now and then she’d slip the tip of her tongue partway into Iroha’s hole and wiggle it, sending waves of fresh pleasure through her sensitive anus. Like Elisabeth, the shapeshifter could feel the fire being stoked anew in her smooth pussy, building into a raging furnace of passion through her mistress’s spectacular ass-eating. “Oh, yes, Madame! Mmmm, please don’t stop! Your tongue feels so good on my butt!”

Elisabeth picked up the pace now, lapping at her lover’s butt-hole while two fingers slid inside that tight pussy, making Iroha even hotter, her moans once again becoming loud enough to wake the dead. Still, much as Elisabeth loved eating that divine booty, she _was_ the mistress of the house, and decided she should be getting something out of this as well.

So she paused in her ministrations, pulling away with her tongue and bringing those two fingers from the front door to the back, now slick with the maid’s juices, and rubbed them around her sensitive rim. “Get up, Iroha,” she commanded, the “Madame” creeping back into her tone of voice once again.

Her submissive did as asked, though her expression was pouty, as she was disappointed that Elisabeth had stopped. But that abated quickly when her mistress guided her into a sixty-nine position with Iroha on top, her face pressed against the noble woman’s hairless sex, while the maid’s copious ass meat smothered Elisabeth’s own face. Elisabeth continued to rub those gorgeous, jiggling butt cheeks in a soft, circular motion, while her tongue alternated between Iroha’s anus and pussy.

The feeling of having her butt worshiped in a manner so crude, yet so gentle, made the desire begin to drip more earnestly from Iroha’s throbbing nethers, and she responded by spreading the soft outer petals of her lover’s sex with her fingers, stroking them while her lips and tongue began to work Elisabeth’s eager rut.

After a few minutes, Elisabeth’s tongue was focused solely on that sweet, tight pussy, but she stuck two fingers up Iroha’s ass, sliding them in and out while on the front end, she teased the hardened nub of the maid’s clit.

“Oh, Madame!” Iroha cried, enjoying not only the way her pink love button was being pressed, but also the added sensation inside her ass, which made the front work feel ten times better. “Ooooh! Uuuh! It feels so good.”

“Mmmm, Iroha!” Elisabeth moaned just as loud. “Yes, my darling! Ooh, keep licking until I cum!”

“Oh, God, Madame! I’m so close!”

“Aah! Me too, my pet!”

At hearing that, Iroha wasted no further words and renewed licking her mistress’s hot, wet muff, using two fingers to also tease the noble woman’s own clit. It didn’t take much longer for the pair to achieve climax together, crying out in passion as their loins seemed to explode. For a few minutes, the maid lay on top of Elisabeth, her face soaked in her lover’s sweet juices, while the older woman lay beneath her, her own lovely visage basted in Iroha’s own nectar.

It took a while for their heart rate to slow to normal. Finally, however, Elisabeth blew out a shaky breath and then kissed Iroha’s left butt cheek, leaving a lipstick imprint on that as well. She then pulled her fingers out and allowed the maid to get off her. Iroha rose from the bed and walked to the master bathroom, returning a minute later with two soft, thick terry cloth towels. She offered one to her mistress, who accepted it gratefully and used it to wipe her face. Iroha used her own towel for the same thing, but also wiped away the excess oil from her butt, which now felt good as new.

When the lovers had finished cleaning themselves, Iroha took both towels and dropped them in the hamper, then stood naked before the bed, bending at the waist in a dutiful bow. “Do you require anything else, milady?” She asked.

Elisabeth was lying on her side, her deep scarlet lips curled upwards in a smile, and held her arms out to her lover. “Yes. Come here.”

The maid’s own smile was just as broad. “As you wish, milady,” she said, and got back on the bed, allowing the noble woman to pull her into a warm embrace. Iroha wrapped her own arms around Elisabeth, resting her cheek against the soft pillow of her large, beautiful breasts. The lady of the manor pulled the covers up over them and turned off the lamp. For several minutes, they lay there in the dark, their voluptuous bodies entwined.

Out of all the “fringe benefits” of her new job, Iroha’s favorite was always the nights when Elisabeth wanted her to stay and cuddle after the sex, and fall asleep together. She wasn’t always there in the morning when Iroha woke up, but Elisabeth _was_ a busy woman. And besides, at least they had the night. Elisabeth appreciated it, as well. Though her eyes were still adjusting to the dark, she could still feel the other woman’s warmth, smell the sweet floral scent of her hair, mixing with the smell of her favorite lavender soap.

“That was truly exquisite, my pet,” Elisabeth whispered into her lover’s ear.

“Thank you, milady,” Iroha whispered back, nuzzling the other woman’s soft bosom with her cheek. “I’m happy I could please you. It was great for me too.”

After a moment, she felt Elisabeth’s hands stroking her back. “You are an excellent submissive, Iroha. Do you really enjoy it?”

“I do, milady. Yes, sometimes you can get _too_ rough, but I don’t mind. Because after we’re finished, you always become so gentle and caring, tending to me and making sure I’m okay. So, when you spank me, or rip my clothes, or call me names like ‘bitch’ or ‘slut’… I get off on it because I know it’s all a game.”

She then felt Elisabeth’s fingertips on her chin, raising her head slightly so the two women could share a deep, tender kiss together. “I hope your Master knows just how lucky he is.”

Iroha could see better in the darkness now, and noticed that Elisabeth’s blue eyes were the softest she’d ever seen them… and they seemed tinted with regret. Iroha kissed her again and said: “Oh, milady… I’ll be forever in your debt for everything you’ve done for me in this time. If you hadn’t found me, I shudder to think where I might have wound up. But… we both know that I don’t belong here. This place… this time… it isn’t home to me. Because home is where the heart is, and my Master will always have my heart. So, if I find a way to get back to him, we both know… that I’ll have to leave here.”

Just like that, the look was gone, replaced by the light of desire. “And so you shall, my dear. But until that day gets here… I suppose I’ll just have to savor this divine body of yours as much as I can.” The hand that had been stroking the maid’s back moved lower now, gently cupping that big, healthy butt.

“Don’t you mean divine _booty_?” Iroha said with a giggle.

The older woman gave a sultry chuckle. “I suppose I did,” she said. They snuggled for a bit longer, but they could soon feel fatigue taking them, due to the late hour and the strain of their activity from earlier. Elisabeth leaned down and gave her lover one more kiss on those soft, red lips. “Bonne nuit, ma cherie,” she whispered.

“Bonne nuit, Madame Blanctorche,” Iroha answered, and then they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others’ arms. Though her heart and soul would forever belong to her Master, as long as Iroha was trapped in this century her body would be property of Elisabeth Blanctorche. And that was just how both women liked it.

  
  


Fin

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTES

  
  


Time for a French lesson: _Oui, ma sale petite pute = Yes, my dirty little whore._

_S’il vous plait, ma cherie = If you please, my dear._

_Autorise moi = Allow me._

_Vous etes les bienvenus = You are very welcome._

_Je suis desole = I’m sorry._

_And the rest of the phrases, you can probably figure out on your own. ( :_

  
  


Iroha’s butt possessing the power to seduce married women is a reference to LordRyu’s “SNK Heroines” fic. If you’ve read it, you know which scene I’m talking about.

  
  


Also, a small detail I wanted to point out: in my first two smuts with Iroha, she had bush. In this fic, I describe her pussy as being shaved because in “Fringe Benefits,” Madame Blanctorche ordered her to shave it. And I don’t know why I’m sharing this, but I have head-canon that she shaves her pussy and legs with a straight razor. Simply because she’s very skilled with blades.

  
  


And when did Mai Shiranui introduce Iroha to rim-jobbing, you ask? Go check out my fic “Islands In A Stormy Sea” for the answer. And if you like that, please read JojoDO’s “Honey Massage.” And of course, please also check out LordRyu’s “SNK Heroines: Tournament of Dignity” because those two fics (and the one you just read) would not exist without it.

  
  


Well, that’s all for now. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to review if thou art so inclined, and until next time, stay thirsty!


End file.
